


Breeding Ground: The Dragon Does Madame Mirage

by megamatt09



Series: Breeding Ground [59]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Madame Mirage
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Maledom/Femsub, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:33:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24443644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: Trying to steal from the Dragon leaves Madame Mirage to be punished. First posted as a blog exclusive scene on my blog on October 18th, 2018.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Angela Temple
Series: Breeding Ground [59]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672633
Kudos: 8





	Breeding Ground: The Dragon Does Madame Mirage

**Author's Note:**

> From March 2017 all the way to the present day, I’ve posted blog exclusive Breeding Ground chapters on my blog. I’ve decided to post these blog exclusive chapters on the A03 version, but not as part of the Breeding Ground prime story, but as a series collection for tracking purposes and also for people who may want to read their favored pairings outside of a large anthology series. I have linked the main Breeding Ground series to this series, so if you want to browse the 350 chapter series, then you may do so at leisure. I intend to post separate one shots for Sticky Situation once the main series finishes after 300 hundred chapters and may do the same thing for Hit the Mark and Real World Breeding Ground, once those stories reach a certain point. 
> 
> The following blog exclusive chapter was posted on my blog on October 18th, 2020. While chapters will be posted on this website after I feel they’ve run their course on the blog, you can get the latest at: https://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2017/02/breeding-grounds-chapter-archives.html
> 
> If you liked this chapter, please feel free to leave kudos..

**The Dragon Does Madam Mirage(Breeding Ground Blog Exclusive Chapter Featuring Angela Temple/Madame Mirage)**

  
Angela Temple, the Master of Disguise, known as Madame Mirage, slithered past the security. The skintight white bodysuit pushed against her amazing curves, filling her body in every single angle. The thrill of entering this particular building increased Angela’s adrenaline. The thought she might get caught, made Angela tingle.

  
But, if Angela succeeded, then it would be a satisfying thing. The stronghold of the Dragon had been foolproof. Many attempted to break into it over the years. Very few succeeded in getting even close. And yet, Angela had been on the inside. 

  
A flash of bright light caught Angela’s attention. She drifted to the right and then to the left. The figure coming at her caught Angela’s attention. She withdrew a blade and came at the enemy. Said enemy blocked her hand and pushed Angela back against the wall.

  
“Well what do we have here? It appears that we have a guest. It would be rude not to greet her.”

  
A strong and powerful man pushed Angela against the wall and knocked the breath out of her. It took a second for Angela to get a good look at the man’s face. Those green eyes and black hair caught her attention. Along with those sculpted arms, oh Angela noticed them right away. 

  
“You’ve been a very naughty woman breaking in here, haven’t you? I wonder what I’m going to do with you.”

  
The smile crossing over the face of the young man brought shivers down Angela’s smile.

  
“It’s a pretty good thing I have a pretty vivid imagination...hmmm.”

  
The powerful and commanding voice this individual gave made Angela realize who she had been up against. Those fingers darted against the curve of her hips. Angela pushed forward and mewled in pleasure when the young man touched her. 

  
“What are you doing?” Angela asked.

  
“Obviously, I’m making you mine,” he said. “The name’s Harry by the way. I have other names...some of them which aren’t fit to speak in polite company.”

  
Harry smiled when glaring at his new plaything. Every inch of her flesh scorched underneath his touch. Harry leaned in and kissed the mysterious Madame Mirage on the lips. He freed her hands long enough for the woman to kiss him back.

  
Angela thought about distracting him long enough to get away. The minute his magical mouth attacked hers, Angela realized there was no turning back. This powerful man had her right there. Right where he wanted her. The Dragon, the feared Dragon, made Angela to melt underneath the man’s hand. 

  
“Let’s see what other fun we can get to,” Harry said. “Under all of your illusions, breathes a beautiful woman, that I just have to have.”

  
He stripped off Angela’s body suit and left her completely in a black bra and thong underneath, along with her boots. Angela’s legs came up to wrap around the young man’s hips. He leaned in and kissed Angela repeatedly, sucking on her neck.

  
“Oh God,” Angela said.

  
“Why yes I am,” Harry said. “You smell divine. And I doubt that’s any bit of trickery on your part, is it?”

  
Angela shook her head. She could hardly believe that this Dragon, Harry as he was, managed to get her in this position. And yet, Angela failed to give even the most casual attempts to fight out. 

  
The woman’s thong slid through the side. Angela’s wet pussy reacted to him. The wetness of her core just reacted to the young man. Those kisses followed up and made Angela cry out in pleasure. He turned her around and felt her up. 

  
“Just relax, and we’re going to have so much fun,” Harry said. “I wonder when’s the last time you’ve had any fun.”

  
Harry took his pants off and rubbed against the lovely woman’s leg from behind. Angela clutched onto the wall, breathing in and breathing out. He had control over this woman. And more importantly control over the pleasure she might feel. 

  
“I want you,” she managed.

  
“I know,” Harry said. “I can tell.”

  
Watching Angela’s beautiful legs spread brought a swelling to Harry’s manhood. He kissed Angela multiple times down across the back of the woman’s neck, until she came undone with a very intense cry. Harry ground against Angela to make her cry out for more.

  
“Get ready,” Harry said. “Here I come.”

  
“Fuck me!” she cried. 

  
The meeting of wet pussy and hard cock worked pure magic. Harry grabbed Angela around the waist and drove into hard into the wall. 

  
“It was so easy, when you walked into my lair. Don’t play with fire, Madame, or you will get burned.”

  
Angela could not believe she had been taken advantage of this, and loved it so much. The pleasure overwhelmed the woman’s mind. Along with those hands, being everywhere where they wanted to. Harry squeezed Angela’s ample ass cheeks from behind and pushed into her. 

  
“I can touch you in any way and you will be mine. It’s almost too easy. But, it’s so good...so good to feel every inch of her your body. Knowing that I can only make you feel this way. And knowing that you know that I know that.”

  
Those commanding words got Angela just scorching hot. The deeper he rode into her, the closer she edged. The stories about the Dragon were more than true. The hot feeling of this powerful man inside of her, oh Angela could just lose it already. His balls slapped down hard against Angela’s tender flesh, with Harry working into and pulling out of her at a rapid rate. 

  
“Cum for me,” Harry said. “There’s no need to hold back.”

  
Finally, the explosion happened, and Harry rode out Angela to the end of her climax. He slowed down to make her feel this moment. The woman’s legs curved underneath her, feeling like jelly.

  
“And now you had a little taste you want more,” the Dragon said. “You want everything. You want me to take you into my bed and make you mine. Before I breed your body in every way conceivable...don’t you?” 

  
No question about this, just a matter of fact. Harry pushed Angela into the room, her legs still feeling like jelly. The lavish bed of the Dragon greeted them both. Angela sucked in a deep breath as he pushed her down onto the bed. 

  
That bed, which the Dragon took many of women over the years. Madame Mirage squirmed underneath the touches, with the Dragon attacking her with constant kisses. He pressed down onto the bed. Every inch of her body burned for a touch.

  
“Oh, I can’t...I can’t stand this any more!” she cried. “I need you to fuck me….please...don’t hold back on me!”

  
The cries of Angela made Harry just smiled. Having such a powerful and great woman bending at his whim, and his touch, it brought Harry into a very good frame of mind. He leaned in and touched Angela, lighting up her body and making her toes curl.

  
“So good!” she cried. 

  
Harry lightly dipped his finger into her core and made Angela just break out in pleasure. 

  
Then, after taking Angela to the edge, Harry lined up for her and slipped deep between her warm legs. Looking this woman straight in the eyes when slamming into her made Harry feel very good. The bed which he took so many lovely woman had another one to the list. 

  
Angela clasped down onto Harry’s shoulder, moaning when he pushed into her and pulled out of her. She could not believe this feeling. Harry grasped Angela’s chest and released it. Angela’s lips pursed from the pleasure cascading through her body. 

  
Harry pulled out of Angela and left her panting. The pool of juices trickling down her leg made Harry wonder how pent up this woman was. Harry pushed his hand down against her pussy and caused her to twitch. No illusion on Earth hides from Harry when a woman is aroused.

  
“I’m going to enjoy this,” Harry said. “And I know you are as well my lovely Madame Mirage. Every last inch of your delightful body it belongs to me.”

  
“Take me,” Angel said. “It belongs to you.”

  
Harry turned her so she was on her hands and knees, presented perfectly. Angela opened up in every way for her new master. 

  
A heart shaped ass is the first to get Harry’s attention. A finger brushed against Angela’s ample rear and teased her. As much as Harry would like to take this delicious booty, for now, he restrained himself from going all in, and burying into her ass. 

  
“YES! TAKE ME!”

  
The cry of pleasure betrayed Angela’s lust the second Harry slid into her from behind. Her body rocked back and forth with several thrusts. Just getting hotter and hornier the faster Harry pounded her from behind. 

  
Angela rose up on the bed to allow a hot and steamy round of doggy style sex to oncur. Which Harry indulged Angela in. Every grip of her swaying breasts brought a smile on Harry’s face. 

  
The size of those balls hitting her made Angela just burn with lust. Oh, she would want Harry to release it into her. Her insides tightened around Harry. 

  
“Oh, you need to cum inside me,” she begged. “I need it.”

  
“And you will have it, but first...I want to feel you peak,” Harry said. “Go ahead, Madame Mirage...peak for me.”

  
She peeked and peaked hard. The lubrication allowed Harry to push deep into Angela and connected to her womb, with constant thrusts getting closer. He brushed up against Angela’s womb. 

  
The call of her body to be bred encouraged Harry to speed up with thrusts into the woman from behind. He almost hit the peak and the edge of an orgasm. However, Harry longed for Angela to go first, to feel her wet walls wrapped against his probing penis once more. 

  
Harry groaned when the call of her body just beckoned him to explode. The burning feeling of release hit him. Harry pushed into Angela, indulging in her body. The scent of a woman in heat and in need drove Harry’s enhanced senses behind the end. 

  
“Damn it woman,” Harry groaned. “Get ready.”

  
Angela milked him, sending the explosion of seed into her body. The faster the Dragon fucked her, the more Angela wanted him. Madame Mirage milked all of the Dragon’s seed. Every last drop of it, blasting into her body.

  
The last spurt fired into into Angela’s body. Harry pulled out of Angela and allowed her to collapse on the bed, smiling brightly. 

  
The woman rolled over and bit down on her lip. Harry traced her body with his gaze and Angela just smiled. The actions with Harry’s emerald orbs repeated with his skilled hands. The Dragon made Angela cry. She just looked so hot after Harry spilled his load into her body. 

  
“It’s open,” Harry said. “I must have it.”

  
“You must have….you can’t….”

  
“I can,” Harry said. “And you know that I want to.”

  
One more hole Harry must take before he had Angela utterly. Hot oil soaked Harry’s finger. And Harry shoved his finger into her tight ass and anally worked over Angela. 

  
The massage her inner hole received resulted in Angela dripping all over the bed. She wondered, surely he was not going to go back there. And yet, Angela hoped that he would, needed him to. 

  
Harry just smiled and looked Angela in the eyes. He propped up the woman’s legs. Back passage opened and ready to go. Their simmering gaze locked to each other before Harry took the plunge. 

  
The meat fit perfectly between Angela’s cheeks. She pressed down and cried out with constant rises and falls, pounding her ass from behind. 

  
“Beautiful,” Harry said. 

  
“OOOH, YOU’RE SPLITTING ME IN HALF!” Angela yelled. “But, don’t stop….I don’t want you to stop, ever!”

  
Oh, Harry thought this was a good feeling. Shoving his hard prick deep into Angela and taking her. Madame Mirage cried out in pleasure, the harder Harry pushed into her. He had her, pounding that sweet sweet ass and covering her body with even sweeter kisses. 

  
“Go ahead, let it out,” Harry said. “Don’t hold back. Just let it go1”

  
Angela never thought that getting fucked in the ass would be so good. But, then again, she never thought this little break in would result in her being enslaved by the Dragon’s rod. It was more than she expected. The woman tamer wrecked Angela and sent her into convulsions. 

  
“Cum for me,” Harry said. “Every time you close your eyes, you’re going to think about what I’m doing to you. And counting down the seconds to when I give you more of this.”

  
Harry’s commanding presence sent Angela into fits. She clamped down onto Harry from behind, the tightening her asshole working Harry over. A hand brushing against her wet pussy and Angela broke out into a cry of pleasure. 

  
She came harder than ever before. Her pussy tapped a gusher the faster that Harry worked into her from behind. The thrusts grew in speed with the harmony of taking the beautiful woman in the ass. 

  
Harry slowed down just long enough to enjoy the moment. He mapped out a course on Angela’s body and sent her spiraling over the top. Each spot signified another place which Harry could drive Angela nuts time and time again. 

  
“One more time,” Harry said. “I want you to cum for me more time.”

  
Angela soaked Harry’s fingers. Showing exactly how much she wanted Harry to do the same. To spill his gift into her perfect ass. 

  
The tension in Harry’s balls broke. Angela’s cries and delicious ass beckoned to Harry all at the same time. Harry squeezed her rear and rode out his orgasm. 

  
The need to explode hit it’s tipping point. The results caused cum to bubble in Angela’s ass, the harder Harry smashed into her. 

  
“Mmmm!” she breathed. “Give me all of that, stud.”

  
The explosion of warm seed thrilled Angela. She could not believe any man could hold that much cum, and not just wilt. Yet, The Dragon showed his strength as the Alpha Male and just kept coming. And Angela just kept receiving, even though the seed drained from her ass with a constant barrage of thrusts. 

  
The end came with Harry’s body resting on top of hers.

  
“And that’s why women cream beneath him,” Harry said. “Is that clear?”

  
“Yes,” Angela managed with a soft cry. 

  
Harry pressed his body down against her. Angela put a hand on the back of his neck and tried to roll him over. The soreness in Angela’s thighs just told her how hard Harry pounded her. 

  
“I want you again,” Angela said.

  
“Oh, we will,” he said with kisses down her jawline. “And again...I’m not finished with you yet, my sweet.”

  
Oh, they will go again and again and again, until Harry left her worn out, with a bloated stomach and cum leaking out of any corner of her body. Harry pulled Angela onto his lap and she met him with a passionate kiss, to show just how much she was into it.

  
The Dragon would be into Madame Mirage soon. As often and many times as he wanted.   
End.


End file.
